glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Chiron the Mage
ケイローン |phon = Kenja Keirōn |trans = Wiseman Chiron |image = Chiron the Mage.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Beast-Warrior |type2 = Effect |level = 4 |atk = 1800 |def = 1000 |effect = Ignition |number = 16956455 |lore = Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. |frlore = Une fois par tour, vous pouvez défausser 1 Carte magie de votre main pour détruire 1 Carte Magie ou Piège contrôlée par votre adversaire. |delore = Wirf 1 Zauberkarte von deiner Hand ab. Zerstöre 1 Zauber- oder Fallenkarte auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners. Dieser Effekt kann nur einmal pro Zug benutzt werden. |itlore = Scarta 1 Carta Magia dalla tua mano. Distruggi 1 Carta Magia o Trappola sul Terreno del tuo avversario. Questo effetto può essere usato solo una volta per turno. |ptlore = Descarte uma carta Magica da sua mão. Destrua uma Carta Magica ou Armadilha no campo de seu adversario. Este efeito só pode ser usado uma vez por turno. |splore = Una vez por turno: puedes descartar una Carta Mágica para seleccionar 1 Carta Mágica/de Trampa que controle tu adversario; destruye ese objetivo. |jplore = 手札の魔法カードを１枚捨てる。相手フィールド上の魔法・罠カード１枚を破壊する。この効果は１ターンに１度だけ使用する事ができる。 |krlore = 패의 마법 카드를 1장 버린다. 상대 필드 위의 마법 / 함정 카드 1장을 파괴한다. 이 효과는 1턴에 1번만 사용할 수 있다. |animelore = Once per turn, you can select 1 Set card your opponent controls. Look at it, then you can destroy it. |rodlore = Beast Earth A centaur soldier that is clad in a knight's armor for war. It can destroy one monster on the opponent's field. |dbtlore = Beast At the start of Battle, name 1 of your opponent's face-down cards. If you guess correctly, destroy that card. |en_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-EN021) - (R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN141) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-EN013) - (C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN015) - (C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN012) - (C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-EN013) - (C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN137) - (C/SFR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-EN034) - (C/MSR) |fr_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-FR021) - (R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR141) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-FR013) - (C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR015) - (C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR012) - (C) Deck de Démarrage: Symphonie Xyz (YS12-FR013) - (C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR137) - (C/SFR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-FR034) - (C/MSR) |de_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-DE021) - (R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE141) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-DE013) - (C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE015) - (C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE012) - (C) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-DE013) - (C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE137) - (C/SFR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-DE034) - (C/MSR) |it_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-IT021) - (R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT141) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-IT013) - (C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT015) - (C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT012) - (C) Starter Deck: Sinfonia Xyz (YS12-IT013) - (C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT137) - (C/SFR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-IT034) - (C/MSR) |pt_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-PT021) - (R/UtR) |sp_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-SP021) - (R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP141) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Three (CP03-SP013) - (C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP015) - (C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP012) - (C) La Baraja de Principiante: Sinfonía Xyz (YS12-SP013) - (C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP137) - (C/SFR) Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants (BP02-SP034) - (C/MSR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP141) - (R) Flaming Eternity (FET-JP021) - (R) スターターデッキ２０１２ (ST12-JP013) - (C) |ae_sets = Flaming Eternity (FET-AE021) - (R/UtR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR141) - (R) Flaming Eternity (FET-KR021) - (R/UtR) 스타터 덱 2012 (ST12-KR013) - (C) |ntr_sets = Roar of Demise (C) |gx02_sets = Anti Effect (SR) |wc6_sets = Flaming Eternity (C) All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |anime_dm = 114, 116 |manga_dz = 001 |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards |mst2 = Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards |action1 = Discards for cost |database_id = 5810 }}